


I'll Drink You In (Make Me Tipsy)

by BigTiddieBinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, College, Corruption, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Hwang Hyunjin, It does become explicit consent after a while, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Virginity, hyunjin is a sweet bean, incubus, incubus jeongin, kind of, like he basically makes hyunjin and someone else consent so it isn't real consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTiddieBinnie/pseuds/BigTiddieBinnie
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is a young, innocent college student who loves to lay in the grass and stare at the moon. His best friend, Felix, introduces him to a really handsome man. Hyunjin wants to get to know him. And then Hyunjin wants to get on his knees for him.**Tags will be updated so look for any changes in tags during each update**
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

The stars seemed to dance in the black expanse of the sky. Hyunjin’s dark brown eyes slowly focused on one ball of light, then another, as the cool spring breeze grazed his smooth, tan skin. Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered shut as he filled his lungs with the clean, fresh air, before exhaling slowly, his heart rate automatically slowing down to a soothing rhythm within his chest. The young man lifted his large yet delicate hand to brush away a few strands of silky black hair that had moved with the wind to dangle in front of his face. He set his hand back onto the earth beneath him, palm facing toward the night sky. The moon was full and bright, so Hyunjin could see the dark shifting of a few clouds, but there weren’t enough clouds on this particular night to obstruct the young man’s view of the bewitching lights which captivated him for the good part of an hour. The distant sound of a wind chime made it feel as though his soul were light as a feather, and yet he felt as though his body was too heavy to get up just yet. That was fine with the young man. Hyunjin was content staying right where he was. He kept his eyes closed, and eventually, his consciousness faded until he had reached a peaceful slumber. 

When he opened his eyes again, the only thing that had noticeably changed was the position of the moon. Hyunjin arched his back off the ground and raised his arms above his head, parallel to the ground to stretch. When he released his muscles, he let out a relieved sigh, sat up, and quickly straightened his unruly hair out. He slowly stood up, somewhat clumsy, like a doe trying to walk for the first time and made his way to his house through the back door. Hyunjin turned the light on and reached for his phone, which he had set on the breakfast table. He padded with bare feet across the cold tile onto the wooden panel that separated the kitchen from the rest of his house. He plopped himself onto the plush, grey couch with a quick exhale as he stared at his reflection in the black mirror of the large television before him. The air around him wasn’t as comforting as it was outside. It was too still. Too empty. There was no connection to nature. No connection to the stars, or the moon. It was just...empty. The house was full once. Hyunjin’s gaze panned across the room, and he was brought back to a time when his parents still talked to him. When they laughed and teased him, and told him they love him. He was lucky his grandfather still loved him, otherwise, he wouldn’t have had a home. Hyunjin sighed, unlocked his phone, and opened Kakaotalk, scrolling through his contacts until he reached the letter L.

**Hyunjin**

sup nerd

His thumbs swiftly pressed each key without much thought and pressed send promptly. He locked his phone and tapped the screen idly as he swung his legs onto the couch to lay down. His basketball shorts rode up, exposing his toned thighs to the empty air, and his tank top rode up, exposing his abdomen to the same emptiness that pervaded the environment. He stared at the designs of the ceiling for an uncounted number of minutes before he heard the high-pitched tone calling out “mohae mohae!” which made the house, only for a moment, less empty. Hyunjin unlocked his phone and chuckled.

**Lixie**

Hi cutieeeee <3

**Hyunjin**

im so bored dude. come overrrr

A brief pause. Hyunjin watched his phone eagerly, his heart rate picking up slightly. He didn’t mean to be somewhat needy, but Felix understood how hard it was when his family left him for coming out of the closet. Or rather, his family being forced to leave by his grandfather’s will, who while being so slowly put 6 feet under had declared that Hyunjin would own the house. Hyunjin’s heart sank slightly.

**Lixie**

Can’t today :((( I would but Chan and I are studying

And no, I’m not just saying no cause it’s Chan. You know if we were just hanging out I’d bitch and moan but I’d still be there :P

We are actually studying. Well...okay he’s studying biology and I’m studying his biology. But still ㅜㅜ.

**Hyunjin**

pffft okay have fun lover boy

**Lixie**

Jkqefkwbjkwbv Hyunjin NO

**Hyunjin**

im going to tell himmm ;)

**Lixie**

I’ll end youuuu. If anything Chan will have to confess to ME. I’m the most useless gay out there I can’t confess for SHIT.

**Hyunjin**

ahahaha my poor lixie

ok well you know where to find me if you need me

The young man had a heavier heart and felt guilty for it. It wasn’t as if he needed or called upon Felix every minute of every day. Yet, there were these moments in time. Moments where the ache in his chest gripped his core with angry, icy fingers. Hyunjin imagined a hand shoving that feeling deep, deep down into the bottom of his stomach as to push such an unwelcome feeling away. He chucked his phone carelessly onto the ground and slipped into another dreamless sleep. This time, when he woke, it was from a stream of light hitting his eyes directly. The young man groaned and blindly reached for his phone. It took him a moment, but eventually his fingertips connected with the device, which he picked up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to see if there were any missed messages. Unfortunately, his phone was dead. He peered at the clock above his television. 7:48 A.M. He had an hour before his first class started. 

Hyunjin stood up, stretching to crack his back, and traveling to his room in order to plug his phone in. Once he accomplished that task, he set out to take a quick, hot shower. By the time he retrieved his phone, it had charged to 7%. His phone charged quickly, but not quickly enough. It appeared to the black-haired man that he would not be texting during class today. He messaged Felix to let him know, as well as his friends Seungmin and Jisung in a group chat titled “Bitch Asses.” He felt the need to tell them because they were his text-during-school buddies, and they would worry if he didn’t respond the entire day.

His heart stopped. It was brief. Humans have the ability to conjure up images in their heads. Images that, more often than not, can lead to a projection into reality. That’s all it must have been...but he had sworn he saw a shadow. Something from the corner of his eye, which had stood watching him. Just to be sure, Hyunjin, with a heart beating far too quickly, ran through the house. He flung open every door and surveyed every room to ensure that he was, in fact, alone. He breathed in and out heavily, not only a reaction from his relief to find a lack of souls apart from his own, but also because he had run rather quickly. He leaned against the wall, took a deep breath, and went to his room to get ready for the day. 

Hyunjin brushed his shoulder-length hair, relaxing with each soothing stroke of the brush. He put on a small amount of foundation, as well as a pretty pink lip tint that was subtle, but made him feel cute. He winked at himself in the mirror, allowing himself to think of something other than a shadow lurking in his home. It was nothing, but perhaps living alone got to him sometimes. It was a fear of his, having someone break in. He shrugged the tension away and tied half of his hair into a ponytail, placing a silk ribbon around the strands and tying it into a bow. He slipped on a pair of nice jeans and a cute blue sweater, then made his way to the front door, where he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his backpack. As he walked to school, he smiled at the warmth of the sun and the feeling of the breeze. It was Hyunjin’s favorite type of weather, not too hot, not too still. It felt like the earth was wrapping him in a blanket, or giving him a hug. He waved at the elderly couple across the street sitting on a porch swing. They smiled and waved back. Hyunjin felt far different outside of the house than inside. It wasn’t empty outside, nor was it still. Hyunjin licked his lips, immediately regretting it because the lip tint hadn’t quite dried yet, and the chemical taste was obviously not to his liking. Hyunjin continued down the sidewalk, occasionally crossing the street when needed until he reached his destination. 

The school was always bustling with students of various ages. Some were older people who were either returning to school or had finally received an opportunity for higher education. Some were just out of high school, and some students were even high schoolers. Hyunjin always marveled at the young students. As if high school wasn’t stressful enough. The black-haired man twirled a few strands of his hair around his finger as he made his way to his first class. It was the only class he had with Felix, so he was excited to see him. Upon arrival, however, Hyunjin’s excitement at seeing his best friend grew into immediate concern— anxiety blossoming in his chest like an ugly, poisonous flower. Felix was sitting with his shoulders sagging, bags under his eyes, and his hair slightly disheveled. Perhaps those who don’t know him well might not see an issue with this, because it wasn’t a horrible difference to them. But Hyunjin  _ did  _ know Felix, extremely well. And Felix didn’t sleep last night, at all. 

“I thought Chan was meant to be the one staying up all night,” Hyunjin jested lightheartedly, sitting down next to Felix and knocking their shoulders together. Felix startled out of his thoughts and looked at Hyunjin strangely for a moment. Hyunjin didn’t believe he had ever seen such an expression etched into his best friend’s face before—at least not toward him. Just as quickly as the unreadable expression appeared, however, it had melted into a familiar smile. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix chuckled. “I know. I went home and couldn’t stop thinking about him, so I didn’t really get much sleep.”

“Wow,” Hyunjin said. “You really are in love with him.” Felix grinned and shrugged. 

“Yep! But I just...have a good feeling.” Suddenly the redhead swiveled in his chair and placed his small hand on Hyunjin’s thigh. The two shared such an intimate level of eye contact, that the poisonous flowers within Hyunjin had grown and blossomed all over his insides. “I...I think I actually have a shot at a future with Chan. It...might take some sacrifices. When you decided to sacrifice your relationship with your family in order to be open...I don’t know...do you regret it?”

“No,” Hyunjin stated firmly. And he didn’t. Sometimes he missed his family terribly, but in the end he wasn’t nearly as terrified to live. “Are you going to tell your family?” Felix withdrew his hand and turned back toward the front of the classroom just as the professor walked in. All he got in response was a shrug before Professor Kim jumped into a lesson that Hyunjin didn’t particularly care about. The sun moved slowly in the sky, and Hyunjin stared out the window of the rest of his classes as it did so. At lunch, he met up with Jisung and Seungmin, telling them briefly about how Felix hadn’t slept all night, and to make sure he’s doing alright in their class together that afternoon. 

“Awww, of course I’ll check up on our little baby,” Jisung cooed in an exaggerated manner. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the theatrics. Seungmin chuckled and shook his head. 

“Yeah, we’ll check up on him,” Seungmin said. With that, they moved on to a different subject. Hyunjin sat through one more class and then took off down the street back toward his house. He wasn't sure why, but his energy seemed to spike, and suddenly he was running with the wind against him. He giggled as he spread his arms, the wind sliding under his arms as if it was carrying his wings. His hair flew back, and his ponytail bounced lightly with every touch of his feet upon the cement. His lungs burned by the time he was home, but at this point, it killed the poisonous flowers that had bloomed within him at the disheveled and tired state of his friend, so he couldn't care less. He stepped into his house, perspiring slightly from the run. He hummed to himself a song he had heard on the radio a few days ago, bobbing his head as he tossed his keys onto a small table at the entrance. Hyunjin slid the ponytail holder off of his hair and shook his head so that the black strands gently fell into place. He ran his hand through his fingers, a habit he had picked up once his hair reached the bottom of his ears. Now that it was nearly shoulder-length, he found that he had to sweep it aside more often. It was fine with him, of course. He didn't mind it at all. While some people might be annoyed with long hair, he loved his.

Hyunjin sat down with his backpack still on his back. He took the backpack off and unzipped it. Might as well do his homework while he had the energy. Hyunjin got out his English textbook and let out a loud sigh. The emptiness began pervading the air again, but he pushed through in order to just get it done. What else was he going to do? Felix seemed occupied with Chan, and as for Seungmin and Jisung...he loved them dearly, but he knew he would never get any work done with them there, and he had to at least do  _ some  _ work. He ended up doing a lot more than planned, before setting the book down and heading out to his backyard, just as he had done the night before. The young man stood underneath a violet sky. The sun was setting, and there were a few stars visible. It wasn't very late out, but Hyunjin tilted his head up at the sky to look at the vague glow of the moon. Seeing the night mix with the day like this, it was so beautiful to Hyunjin. He closed his eyes and felt the wind wrap around him.

He remembered that he hadn't checked his phone all day, and so before he could head out further to lay in the grass, he went back inside, quickly retrieved his phone, and returned outdoors. He didn't much like the idea of staying in his house, the loneliness constantly threatened to swallow him whole. He thought back on what Felix had asked him today. Did he truly not regret coming out to his parents? Was the sacrifice really worth it? He was still a virgin. Still single. He had only ever kissed one guy before. What if he never found someone? What if he should have waited until he had actually found a man? Hyunjin didn't know the answer, but there was also a part of him—a seed rooted deep in his brain, that said there was no right answer. He had to come out the way he wanted, and he had to live as happily as he possibly could. It still didn't make the pain subside. He loved his family and missed them terribly. He wanted to hug his little sister and kiss his mother on the cheek. He wanted his dad to burn his toast for the 500th time and complain about it. He missed the house being full of life. Since they left, he spent most of his time outside. Hyunjin sighed as he allowed himself to sink into the soft grass and check his phone.  _ 3 missed messages _ .

**Jisung**

Okay, see you at school!!!!

**Lixie**

Lol cya

**Seungmin**

K

Hyunjin smiled at the messages his three friends left him right after he had messaged them this morning. He then went and scrolled through his Twitter feed. His timeline was dead. He sighed and tossed his phone aside. Was this what his existence had come to? He wondered. Maybe it was time to try and start dating. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing until his friends happened to be available. And if Felix really did have a future with Chan, would the three of them hang out together? He'd met Chan a few times—seemed like a really cool guy, someone respectable who Hyunjin could look up to. But he was also insanely busy as a biology and music double major. As Hyunjin stared up at the sky and thought upon the future, his eyes slowly drifted shut, and once again he fell asleep in the grass underneath a beautiful sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! I promise we'll start getting to some spicy stuff next chapter :3

When Hyunjin awoke, the first thing he noticed is that it was warm–no, not warm. It was hot, and the air was humid. The next thing that Hyunjin noticed was a scent so sweet, he was sure to have woken up in a field of flowers. Yet, there was no field of flowers. There he was, in the grass in his backyard, in a home that echoed even sounds so small that one could hear a pin drop. But what could that scent possibly be? Perhaps his neighbors were cooking something sweet? Hyunjin's brain scrambled to find words to describe the scent. Honey didn't even begin to describe it. It smelled like some sweet nectar of a flower that he had never smelled before. At least it was certainly far stronger than any flower he had smelled in the past. Hyunjin stood up and began following the scent. It took a moment for his brain to process it, but he headed to the forest behind his backyard. Was there always a forest there? And shouldn't there have been a fence that bordered his backyard? He thought he remembered one, anyway. A fence with iron bars and beautiful decorative swirls.  _ Oh well _ , Hyunjin thought. Figuring out the source of the scent was more pressing to him. He almost ran into a tree, which was a bit odd because he didn't think he had stepped into the forest so quickly. Wasn't he in the backyard? It didn't matter. It didn't matter, he needed to find the source.

Hyunjin stepped forward, his mind in a weird fog, unfocused. He grazed his fingers against the rough bark of each tree as he passed, looking around curiously, but with a sort of desperation that one has when something is nagging at the back of their mind. He didn't know why it was important to find the source, perhaps it was the pleasant feeling that encompassed his body with each inhale. He wanted to know what would possibly create such a lovely effect. It didn't matter. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Twigs snapped and dirt gave way underneath his shoes. He was certain he had taken them off at one point, but he supposed that he must not have. They were on his feet, after all. Hyunjin paused and took another deep inhale, as if he were trying to drown himself in the scent. Hyunjin surveyed the area, scanning each shadow that was cast upon the trees from the setting sun, until he saw a blue-haired man leaning on a tree and watching him. Hyunjin looked at the man with awe. He was simply one of the most beautiful men he had ever cast his eyes upon. His face was smooth, and his cheekbones were sharp. The man's jawline could cut through steel, Hyunjin was sure of it. And his body seemed to be fit and in perfect proportions. Broad shoulders, long neck. He wore a black silk shirt that was tucked into black jeans. A sudden shyness came over Hyunjin, but he stepped forward all the same as heat rose to his cheeks.

"Hello," he called out shyly.

"Hi, Hyunjin," the blue-haired man replied. His voice was silk. Strawberries dipped in chocolate. There was a certain implied sensual nature to his voice. Hyunjin felt as if he were melting. Maybe he was. He didn't mind it so much.

"How do you know my name?" Hyunjin asked. The blue-haired man grinned.

"Well you are Hyunjin, aren't you? What does it matter how I know?" Hyunjin shrugged.

"Do you know...do you smell something sweet?" The stranger hummed and looked around.

"Maybe it's these trees," Jeongin suggested. Wouldn't Hyunjin have smelled this scent before if that were the case? He didn't bother asking it. In the end, it didn't matter because suddenly, the blue-haired was slinking toward him in a feline manner. Silent, slow. Suddenly, the blue-haired man's hand was grazing his own cheek, and an inexplicable warmth filled him up. "Look at you," the man purred, voice low and dark eyes holding his own gaze. "You really are so pliant—so beautiful." The man's breath tickled his face, and with it came a wave of the sweet nectar-like scent. It made his body tremble with anticipation, as the blue-haired man brought his face mere inches apart from Hyunjin's. "Do you like how I smell?" Hyunjin nodded dumbly. The mysterious stranger chuckled. "Come taste me then."

Suddenly, Hyunjin's eyes opened and he was laying in the grass in his backyard. He shot upright and looked around. His fence was there, and past the fence, instead of a forest, was a street.

Hyunjin's head ached a bit, and for a moment he wasn't sure why. Perhaps he hit his head at some point while he was dreaming. Then he realized it was the smell of the air. It was lacking that delectable scent from his dream. The scent seemed so real to Hyunjin. It truly amazed him what the mind could do. At this point, the night was completely dark, so he headed inside to sleep in the emptiness for the rest of the night. He couldn't bring himself to stop thinking of the blue-haired man, however. It was truly a beautiful sight. Hyunjin took a few steps, only to realize that there was a wet spot on the front of his pants. It was an uncomfortable, sticky feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. What was he? 10? Hyunjin hurried toward his room and stripped completely naked. He threw his messy boxers and pants in the wash before stepping in the shower to clean himself from the earth, and the light sheen of sweat that had covered him during his dream. He smiled to himself and dreamt of the blue-haired man as he scrubbed his skin with a loofah. His body felt more relaxed than it had ever felt before. He knew that it felt good after he orgasmed, but this was on a completely different level. He wondered if this is what it felt like after sex. Surely, it had to be something like this. He felt a warmth within him, and it felt like something had released in him that he hadn't known to have tension.

Once he was done washing his entire body and his hair, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off with his fluffy pink towel, then placed his clothes into the dryer. The young man made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. If he was perfectly honest, he often forgot to feed himself, but he was slowly getting better at it. Hyunjin grabbed a microwavable meal, ripped the plastic cover off, and stuck the pre-made fried rice in the microwave. While that was cooking, he went back into his bathroom and dried his hair with a very loud blow dryer. All of these moves, of course, were done on a sort of auto-pilot. He was still there in a forest that never existed, with a man he would have probably done anything for, and a scent that filled him with ecstasy in a way he had never expected from a scent. When his hair was mostly dry, he made his way over to the microwave and retrieved his meal. As he sat down and began eating, he looked over to the chairs his mother and father used to sit at. He could almost hear them talking, asking him how school went, and if he needed any money for lunch. His heart ached as he took another bite and gazed over at the place where his sister once sat. He wondered how she was doing now.  _ She'll turn nine in a few weeks _ , Hyunjin thought to himself in a miserable manner. His phone jerked him out of his thoughts.

**Seungmin**

We’re coming over tomorrow. 

**Hyunjin**

Oh? You and who?

**Seungmin**

Lix, Jisung, and I. I think Chan too, if that’s cool.

**Hyunjin**

Oh shiiiiiiit dude. Lixie finally getting some???

**Seungmin**

Idiot.

No XD

Gotta love our little pixie though. 

**Hyunjin**

So true so true bestie

Okay well as always just come on in whenever

**Seungmin**

Did you really just call me “bestie?”

The young man giggled to himself. His friends could always make him laugh. Hyunjin had given his friends spare keys. It was especially useful when his body was pressed against the kitchen tile after his parents left. Every few days, his friends would not hear from him and then head over, only to find the black-haired man’s tears falling down his face, and his cheek dragged down by gravity until it touched the cold floor. They would pet his head and whisper sweet words in his ear until he came back to them. He was so grateful for them, still is. Hyunjin smiled to himself, excited to spend his Saturday with his friends. There is a certain joy in the anticipation of waiting for your loved ones to be with you. His heart lightened significantly, and so he cleaned up and got into bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep sigh. He thought briefly about the blue-haired man as his eyes fluttered closed. Hyunjin had crushes, of course. He’d fancied men around him. The feeling he had in his dream was different though. It screamed utter devotion—quite intense for someone like him.  _ It was just a dream _ , he told himself, before allowing his mind to calm and drift into darkness.

When he woke up, he jumped and shrieked at the familiar face that was a mere foot away from his, grinning a particularly cheeky grin. Seungmin burst out laughing at Hyunjin’s reaction and backed up when his mischievous side was satiated. 

“Well, it’s about time you woke up,” Seungmin chuckled, lowering himself to sit on the floor next to his bed. Hyunjin’s eyes followed him, only to find that Felix, Chan, and Jisung were strewn about the floor like a bunch of lazy cats basking in the sun. Hyunjin grinned and combed his hair through with his fingers, getting rid of whatever signs of sleep might have been left after sitting upright. 

“Good morning, sunshine~” Felix cooed, crawling over to the bed and tapping on Hyunjin’s leg playfully. Hyunjin laughed and swung his legs over, making sure not to accidentally kick his best friend. He then slid off of the bed, his ass hitting the floor more harshly than he meant for it too. 

“Ow,” Hyunjin whined. 

“Aww, does Hyunjinnie have a boo-boo?” Jisung asked with faux sympathy. Hyunjin stuck his tongue out.

“Good morning, Chan,” Hyunjin turned to the blonde, whose face turned a slight tinge of red.

“Ah, good morning Hyunjin. I...hope it’s okay—my coming here.”

“Of course it is!” Hyunjin smiled warmly. “Any friend of Felix is a friend of mine.”

“HA!” Felix shrieked playfully. “That’s not true. You  _ hated  _ Sana.”

“Sana literally didn’t want you hanging out with me ‘cause she thought we were fucking.”

“Okay, okay, fair enough.” 

“Chan, seriously though. I know we haven’t hung out that much, or whatever, but my door is always open to you. Even if you just need a place to study or something.” Chan’s smile was shy, yet bright. He seemed to shrink into his large black hoodie at the kind words the black-haired man uttered. 

“Thank you,” Chan said. “That’s really kind of you.” Jisung crawled over to Hyunjin as Chan spoke and draped his body across Seungmin’s long legs before he rested his head upon Hyunjin’s legs. Without thinking about it, Hyunjin began playing with the younger man’s soft blonde hair. The blonde strands wrapped around his fingers, smooth as silk. He heard Jisung sigh at the touch, and upon a small movement in his peripherals, looked over to see Seungmin lifting Jisung’s shirt up a sliver and slowly trailing his fingers across Jisung’s abdomen. The blonde closed his eyes and hummed as the rest of the group just sat, enjoying each other’s company. Felix looked shyly towards Chan, and once again Hyunjin’s familiarity with the freckled male’s expressions had Hyunjin perfectly aware of how nervous Felix was. Even if Felix wasn’t  _ exuding _ anxiety, Hyunjin could tell. Hyunjin could always tell with him. It was endearing.

“Oh, I made a new friend yesterday!” Felix piped up, after some time of comfortable silence. A sharp gasp fell from Jisung’s lips, chocolate eyes flying open. It was wholly and utterly dramatic, in only a way that Jisung knew how to be. Seungmin chuckled to Hyunjin's right, and Chan burst out laughing in front of him. Jisung turned his head toward Felix, as best he could in his position, and pouted in an exaggerated manner. Perhaps a stranger would have seen this and truly thought the blonde man had been wronged, but everybody in Hyunjin's bedroom knew that he was just being silly.

"You're leaving us?! My god, Hyunjin! He's met someone else. I always knew the day would come, we would have to break up and part, but I never felt that the day would come so soon! Oh! Such sweet sorrow! I'm in pai-"

"Jisung," Seungmin chastised playfully, slapping the dramatic man on his stomach before resuming his delicate touches. Jisung giggled to himself and closed his eyes. The rest of the room laughed loudly at his outburst. Jisung never failed to make them smile.

"Hush, hush," Felix soothed. "His name is Jeongin. He's a really cool guy, new to the area, and new to the school. This is his last semester at school, much like it is ours. I thought it would be nice for him to have some friends."

"You're always so thoughtful," Chan observed warmly. Felix blushed at the compliment, and he shrugged, as if being proud of his thoughtfulness was too  _ unthoughtful _ , and therefore a crime.

"That's our sunshine," Jisung muttered, not unkindly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Hyunjin began to sing. The others joined in. "You make me happy when skies are grey. You don’t know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Seungmin and Chan's voices harmonized brilliantly, and from this harmony emanated a warmth that sank deep into Hyunjin's core.

"Chan, you're a really good singer, you know?" Seungmin said. "Have you thought about joining our choir?"

"Ah," Chan scratched his head awkwardly. "I thought about it, but after going to one of your concerts, I decided not to. You guys are all so good. I don't know if I'm at that level just yet."

"Oh my god, what?!" Felix gasped in earnest. "Hyung, you really are an amazing singer." Chan was the only one Felix ever called Hyung. Hyunjin always found this fact to be amusing. Seungmin nodded.

"You should consider joining," Seungmin suggested.

"Maybe I will." Chan smiled softly as he spoke. The moment was interrupted by Hyunjin's loud stomach. Jisung's chest shook with silent laughter.

"Oh shut up," Hyunjin said as he removed his hand from Jisung's hair and tapped the younger man's forehead. Jisung opened his eyes to stare at the black-haired man and stuck his tongue out. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and pushed the head off of his lap, causing Jisung's head to land on the ground with a small thud.

"You shall pay for this!" Jisung cried out, raising a finger in the air and pointing it at Hyunjin.

"Mmm, I'm shaking," Hyunjin deadpanned in response.

"Let's get you some food," Chan said, standing up and holding out his hand to help Felix up. 

The group went to Hyunjin's kitchen, and the long-haired man ransacked his fridge to find something to eat for breakfast. He briefly glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 11 A.M., which was unusual for him, because he normally didn't sleep so late. He must have been tired, worn out from the stress of school. He shrugged it off and continued to make himself something. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of a dirty pan that wasn't there last night. As it had turned out, Seungmin and Jisung made the rest of the group breakfast while they waited for Hyunjin to awaken. Felix talked a little bit more about Jeongin, his new friend, and it certainly piqued Hyunjin's interest. He was always down for meeting the many people that Felix seemed to pick up over the years, and while not all of them stuck, he was always fine with it. Felix was a warm and kind person, which attracted, for the most part, warm and kind people. Hyunjin also seemed to get a feeling that he was talking about Jeongin for the sake of Hyunjin, and it crossed his mind that maybe this man was cute, and a good match for Hyunjin. He wasn't sure, but at any rate, Hyunjin didn't mind.

The rest of the day passed too quickly for Hyunjin, but he enjoyed himself all the same. They played card and board games for a majority of the day. Slowly but surely, Chan started to come out of his shell. Hyunjin was glad about that, since he didn't particularly enjoy making people around him (un?)comfortable.

"Sleepover!!!" Felix screamed out as the sun dipped below the horizon and the house lights cast a distinct glow upon their faces.

"I can't," Chan said. "I have work at 5 A.M. tomorrow, otherwise I totally would." Felix pouted at this.

"I can," Seungmin shrugged.

"So can I," Jisung clapped excitedly. They had said their goodbyes to the curly-haired blonde, who kept apologizing for not being able to stay. The rest of the group dismissed his apologies, explaining that it really was okay, and that they would hang out again soon. It was about 2 A.M. when the remaining men decided it was time to sleep, and so Hyunjin got out spare toiletries that he always had on hand for nights like these. Once ready for bed, Hyunjin passed Felix, who was texting furiously.

"Oooh, say hi to your boyfriend for us!" Hyunjin joked. Felix seemed visibly nervous and fumbled with the device, shifting weight from foot to foot as he looked at the taller man with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Say hi to Chan for us." Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh yeah, haha. He is  _ not  _ my boyfriend," Felix mumbled, looking back at his phone and smiling. "Not yet." Hyunjin chuckled at his lovesick friend before jumping onto his bed. The men said their goodnights, Seungmin, Jisung, and Felix wandering to the guest bedroom—the one that used to be his parents'—that consisted of a large enough bed that the three could easily share. They stopped sleeping with Hyunjin after he left bruises one too many times. Hyunjin smiled, looking back on the day with a fondness that one might expect of a child who had just gone to an amusement park. Hyunjin knew he was just a cheesy sap, but he didn't care. He just loved spending time with his friends. He surfed his phone for a few minutes, before his eyes became heavily lidded and his consciousness drifted away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin has another really vivid dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up ch4 but not be posted for a couple of weeks. I got a big essay due so I need to work on that for a bit.
> 
> Sorry!!

It was still dark when he woke up, and at first he didn't know why. It wasn't until he shifted that he realized.  _ Fuck _ —he was unbelievably horny. Hyunjin began panting as hot air curled around him...and a smell. A familiar smell began to invade his senses. It was a smell that felt familiar to him...but he just couldn't place it. He was thirsty. He needed water desperately. Hyunjin threw the blanket off of himself and jumped out of bed.  _ Fuck _ . He needed to touch himself, too. He needed release, because his cock was so hard it hurt. He didn't remember having any wet dreams, so why was he so fucking  _ horny _ . The moment he exited his room, he gasped. Jisung was on his knees in front of Seungmin, who had the blonde by his hair with two fists, thrusting his dick into Jisung's warm...wet mouth.

"You fucking like that, don't you slut," Seungmin growled at his elder, whose eyes were rolled back in his head, spit spilling from his mouth. Hyunjin had watched porn before. He knew what it looked like to have a man face-fuck another man. And usually, Hyunjin would get hard and simply jerk off quickly and be done with it. But, there was something about this scene that was begging Hyunjin to trade places with Jisung. Hyunjin looked up from Jisung to see Seungmin staring right at him. Darker eyes than Hyunjin had ever seen.

"You're such a slut. Such a good fucking slut for me, aren't you?" Hyunjin grew slightly dizzy. He didn't even know who Seungmin was talking to anymore.

"Have you ever been fucked like that?" A voice to Hyunjin's left made him jump in surprise. He had been so taken with Seungmin using Jisung's mouth in such a dominating manner. Felix was watching the taller man, completely naked with his hand wrapped around his cock, furiously chasing release. Felix's eyes traveled back to Seungmin and Jisung and licked his lips. "Have you ever been used liked that?" Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth was so dry. He shook his head. Even with his eyes on the pair, Felix smirked at Hyunjin's response. "You're a cute little virgin, aren't you?" Hyunjin nodded.

"Don't you want to feel good?" Felix asked, looking back at Hyunjin. Hyunjin was so dizzy, he couldn't think straight. He dropped his boxers, licked his palm, and began stroking his cock, leaning against his door frame for balance.

"No, no, no," a low voice dripped like honey into his senses. Hyunjin was too stimulated in many aspects to figure out who it was. "Good boys only touch themselves when given permission. Don't you want to be like Jisung?" the voice asked. It felt like a force pried Hyunjin's hand away from his cock. Hyunjin felt delicate fingers stroke down his back, causing him to shiver. A breath ghosted his ear. "Look at him, Hyunjin," the voice commanded softly. Hyunjin obeyed, looking with half-lidded eyes at the beautiful sight before him. Seeing Seungmin use Jisung's mouth with no thought for the man on his knees. Jisung's hands were behind his back, ignoring his own leaking cock which hung uselessly between his thick thighs.

"Seungmin," the voice called out. The man in question looked up at the owner of the voice and smiled dreamily. "Let him talk for a moment." Seungmin ripped Jisung off of his dick, and the man gurgled uselessly.

"Jisung, tell Hyunjin how good you feel right now." Jisung didn't respond, only looked hungrily at Seungmin's wet, dripping, veiny cock. Hyunjin looked at it too, and suddenly his mouth was even drier- if that was even possible. Oh, he needed that cock in his mouth. "If you tell him how good you feel, I'll let you cum." Jisung seemed to snap out of his reverie at that, and the man turned his head, hair twisting still in Seungmin's grasp, with wide eyes and a messy face.

"It feels so good," Jisung panted. "It feels so good. I love having cock in my mouth. I love being a slut. I love being fucked- it all feels so good Hyunjinnie. You should try it." Jisung shifted his eyes from Hyunjin over to the man behind Hyunjin, whomever that might be, and whimpered.

"Good boy," the low voice purred. "Cum." Hyunjin heard a snap of fingers, and immediately Hyunjin and Seungmin were cumming in tandem, bodies convulsing in pure ecstasy. Hyunjin wanted to feel that too. He needed to feel that. Oh god he wanted to-

Hyunjin woke up panting, with a hard-on and covered in sweat. He could tell from the light streaming through his window that it was morning, but the sun must have only just stretched its tendrils above the horizon. That smell that pervaded the air in his dream— it came to him as the nectar-like scent in his previous dream. The voice belonged to that blue-haired man from before. He wondered if that's who it was in this dream. A part of him wished that he had looked behind him in the dream to see such a beautiful face again. Hyunjin slapped his cheeks to snap himself out of that thought. It didn't matter what the man looked like, he wasn't real. The next thought that crept into his head was the fact that he had just dreamt about being horny for his best friends. And...he woke up hard. Hyunjin sighed and checked the clock. There was no way that any of his friends would be awake at this time. Hyunjin peered at his phone. Nope, definitely wouldn't be awake. Hyunjin tossed his phone to the side and reached down. He tried to keep the image of Jisung on his knees and Seungmin using his mouth at bay, but the images kept infesting his brain until it was all he was thinking about as he pleasured himself. He panted and made sure to keep quiet as his cock slicked up with pre-cum. His movements became more erratic as the warmth in his abdomen spread. Suddenly he thought back to the commanding voice behind him, and with the blue-haired man in mind, he released all over his shaking hand, arching his back off of the bed. 

Hyunjin's soft pants died down, returning his room to a silence that Hyunjin couldn't even contemplate on. He couldn't think much outside of what he had just experienced. A deep sense of guilt and shame burned through him like a wildfire, destroying everything in its path. He had just dreamt about his best friends. Not only that, he had gotten off to the images of said friends. He wanted to bury himself. He got up and found a t-shirt, wiping his hand, dick, and abdomen free from cum. His legs felt weak after having the best orgasm of his life, but he was also tired. He knew that it was possible, of course. People could get very tired after cumming, but he never had strong enough orgasms to become so tired that he wanted to close his eyes again. It was curious, though. He wondered if he did close his eyes...would he dream of his friends again? Would he dream of how badly he wanted to go down on Seungmin? Would he dream of a faceless voice? The blue-haired man? It unnerved him the slightest bit. He had never felt this way before towards anyone. All of those...things that the man whispered to him. The things Seungmin said. Were they to him? Hyunjin shuddered. In his dream, he liked it. Now that he was facing reality, though, it scared him. Seungmin was so aggressive. Is that how he was in real life? Did the Jisung in the dream really even feel good? It looked so painful...

The young man tossed the dirty shirt in the laundry basket and dressed in a pair of shorts and a cute yellow shirt. He grabbed a small necklace with a daisy pendant on the delicate chain and placed it around his neck. He looked in the mirror and noticed how parched he was. Not nearly as bad as the dream, but still very uncomfortable. Hyunjin ran his hand through his hair and looked at the door wearily. It was stupid. He didn't want to go out because...logically he knew he wouldn't find anything. Jisung had his eyes on some guy named Minho, and Seungmin...wasn't the type of guy to have sex in front of people—as far as he knew, Hyunjin supposed. Still, it was a horrifying thought and the dream just seemed so  _ real.  _ Hyunjin took a deep breath in, feeling his lungs capture the air greedily. His lungs released their captives, and the air rushed past his dry lips back into the room.

"Hyunjin?"  _ How long had Felix been standing in his door frame? _

"Oh, Felix! You're awake pretty early..." Felix shrugged and stepped inside, closing the door. Hyunjin gulped, mind racing back to his dream. Felix masturbating. The look on his face..his spit-slick lips. Of course, Felix looked nothing like that currently. Instead, he was wearing a large t-shirt he must have borrowed from Hyunjin's closet without him noticing, and Hyunjin's shorts. Not that Hyunjin minded. They were practically brothers.

"I thought I heard some noise in your room. I wanted to make sure you weren't having a bad dream." His eyes were so wide and innocent. He was smiling softly as he made his way over to Hyunjin, looking up lovingly. 

The redhead stood mere inches from the taller man, reaching up with tiny fingers and brushing the hair from Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin's breath hitched at the sweet sight of it. Felix frowned.

"Did you have bad dreams?" His voice was bird-like and innocent. Hyunjin felt horrible for being so turned on in the dream at the sight of him. Guilt rose in him once again, the smoke from the internal fire choking him, making him speechless. Felix looked even more concerned. "Hyunjin...you're worrying me. Are you-"

"You've had sex, right?" Hyunjin didn't mean to blurt out such a question. They had talked about sex, and sure, Felix had thought about it and talked about it with him, but it was still embarrassing. Felix's eyes flashed with something unreadable for a moment, which was odd because Hyunjin could always read him. It felt like more and more, he was coming across this issue. He supposed that Felix was human, and that sometimes people weren't always meant to get everything about another person right 100% of the time. It wasn't a reasonable ask. The expression left quickly, replaced with a puzzled look.

"What..." Felix trailed off, unable to move past the first word due to confusion. Hyunjin could feel his face burn with embarrassment.  _ Why in God's name would he ask that? _

"I-I mean I know you have. Well—blow jobs and stuff. But have you ever...gone all the way? You've never told me."

"Was I supposed to?" Felix inquired, cocking his head to the side in amusement. Hyunjin shook his head.

"N-no no no! I just...I don't know..."

"Why, Hyunjin..." Felix giggled. "Did you have a sex dream or something?" It was clearly a joke, yet Hyunjin couldn't help his expression of panic—an emotion so raw that it could hardly be hidden by a mask. Felix burst into laughter before stifling the sound with his hand. "Hyunjin," Felix said between giggles. "It's okay to have those dreams, you know. I have them too."

"Have you ever had one about someone you know?" Felix's expression turned, even more so, into one of pure curiosity and amusement, an evil glimmer in his eye.

"Oh, so it was someone we know!" Hyunjin's eyes widened as his heart raced. He panicked.

"Ummmm..." Felix laughed.

"It's okay," the freckled man comforted. "You don't have to tell me. I just love messing with you." Hyunjin breathed a sigh of relief. He could tell Felix. He knew he could, and that it wouldn't affect their friendship, but it was such an intense dream. He didn't find himself ready to tell Felix.

"Well," Felix said, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's waist. "I am going back to sleep for a bit. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Hyunjin kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"Thanks Lixie. I'm just going to get some water, then I'll do the same."

"Ooooh, yeah you must be parched!" Felix winked and ran out of the room before Hyunjin could smack him upside the head. Hyunjin brushed his hair out of his face before looking wearily at the exit to his room. Logically, he knew that he would find nothing, of course he knew that. It didn't make it any easier. Hyunjin took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly before making his way out. He looked at the spot where Seungmin had been using Jisung so  _ harshly _ . He could almost hear Jisung's gurgling around Seungmin's large cock.  _ Is Seungmin's dick really that big _ ? Hyunjin pushed that thought away as quickly as it had come. He looked over to where Felix had been watching his friends, egging Hyunjin on. He looked behind him, as if the owner of the voice in his dream really would be there. It just felt so incredibly  _ real _ . The black-haired man bit his lip and felt a shiver run down his spine. That voice...it was something he had only dreamt of twice, yet it drove him crazy. Hyunjin rubbed his eyes and made his way down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen. He flipped the switch and winced at the brightness of the fluorescent lights. Once his eyes adjusted, he reached up toward a shelf and grabbed a simple glass, then proceeded to fill it up with the water from his fridge. He stood there, listening to the stream of water, lost in remembering the feeling of the blue-haired man's breath against his skin from a couple of nights previous, and the delicious scent that he missed. He jumped at the feeling of something cold and wet greeting his hand and pulled his cup away quickly to prevent more water from tipping over the lip of the cup. He placed the cup carefully on the counter and ran to the other side of the kitchen to grab a paper towel. Luckily, it wasn't that much of a mess. Hyunjin quickly cleaned the outside of his glass and the counter. He then tossed his paper towel in the trash and downed the entire cup of water within seconds. He had been so terribly parched. When he drew the cup away from his lips, he panted, needing air and feeling the relief at the substance coating and hydrating his throat.

The young man closed his eyes and forced himself to think of other things, anything else that could cool him down. He thought of his family and pushed that away upon feeling the sting of his heart. He thought of his friends—no, that wasn't safe either. He opted to get another glass of water and focus on watching the way the liquid filled the glass. He chugged this glass down as well and moved to leave the kitchen, placing the cup on the counter. Something stopped him. A shadow in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slowly, but when his eyes reached he thought he had seen movement, there was nothing there.  _ I must be going crazy, living here alone _ . Hyunjin sighed, his breath escaping into the air that was suddenly becoming more and more empty as he stood there. An idea popped into his head. His heartbeat picked up speed and suddenly he became restless.  _ Was it a good idea? What if they say no? _ Hyunjin bit his lip anxiously.  _ No. Even if they say no, they wouldn't laugh at you. They love you. _

"You look like you're thinking really hard," Jisung murmured softly, stepping into the bright lights and sitting down on a stool that stood on the opposite side of the island. Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed Jisung approaching.

"I...I am." Hyunjin decided not to lie. He never liked hiding things from his best friends, and even though Jisung wasn't as close to him as the others were, he was still close.

"What about?" Jisung was always there for him. He was always reaching out with a quiet warmth, so different from his loud, energetic personality that he presented to the group when they were all together.

"It's...It's something that I want to talk to both you and Seungmin. Together. I-if that's okay." Jisung looked up at the ceiling, deep thoughts swimming in his eyes before looking back down and nodding.

"Of course it's okay, Hyunjin. Please tell me, though, before I lose my mind. Is it...did we do anything wrong?" Hyunjin's eyes widened and he shook his head so vigorously that it made him dizzy.

"No! Not at all, I  _ promise _ . It's nothing bad." Jisung smiled softly, shoulders dropping as if an invisible weight had been taken from him.

"Okay," Jisung breathed. "That's all I needed to know." The blonde man nodded toward the living room. "Felix and Seungmin should be coming out any moment. Felix woke up super freaking early, and it woke Seungmin and me up." Hyunjin laughed silently, the corners of his lips turning up.

"Ooooh, you better beat him up for that." Jisung made a face and put his fists up in a fighting stance.

"Just watch me!" The two giggled at this just as they heard footsteps. Hyunjin looked up to see Felix holding hands with Seungmin. The sight made both Jisung and Hyunjin laugh even louder. The smaller man was practically dragging Seungmin out, humming like a canary might chirp happily in the early hours of the morning. Seungmin, on the other hand, looked murderous. His glasses covered his scrunched up eyes, too tired to open them fully, and his hair sat atop his head in a fluffy, soft bird's nest. Seungmin sighed and groaned as the light hit his eyes. Felix laughed and guided Seungmin to the stool next to the blonde, then sat down on the last stool next to the sleepy man.

"Good morning sunshines~," Hyunjin sang out. Seungmin flipped him off as Jisung reached over and tried to tame the man's hair.

"I woke Seungmin up, and now he's a  _ vewwy gwumpy baby _ ," Felix said as he pinched Seungmin's cheek which was slightly swollen from his rest. Everyone laughed, and Seungmin sighed and shook his head, but smiled eventually.

"Does anyone want some coffee?" Hyunjin offered. Everyone raised their hands. Hyunjin smiled at that and moved over to grab the filter, and then filled the coffee pot up with water.

"So, not to spring this on you Minnie, but Hyunjin has something he wants to talk to us about." Jisung's words seemed to wake Seungmin up, as his face became more alert and his posture straightened.

"Oh?" He asked. Hyunjin placed the ground coffee into the filter, measuring it out carefully. The room fell into a comfortable silence as Hyunjin finished preparing the coffee. He turned the machine on and then leaned on the island, his elbows touching the smooth counter and his chin resting in both of his hands.

"This is going to probably sound really crazy or dumb-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Felix interrupted sternly. "You know we've talked about you saying stuff like that." Hyunjin nodded.

"Okay, you're right. Thanks Lixie." Felix smiled and winked at him. Hyunjin looked back between Seungmin and Jisung. "Move in with me." His voice shook slightly. He knew that they could tell his nerves just spiked.

"Who? Both of us?" Jisung inquired. It wasn't a jab. It wasn't sarcastic or playful. It was soft. Serious, but soft. Hyunjin nodded.

"I know you're tired of living with the family," Hyunjin stated towards Seungmin, and then to Jisung, "and I know your roommate is an annoying pain in your ass. I wouldn't even ask for much. Seungmin, if you wanted to just do chores around the house. And Jisung, I would only ask you to pay less than what you're already paying in rent there. Or...I don't know we can figure it out. And you can say no, of course...I just...this house wasn't meant for one person.” 

“Can I think about it?” Seungmin asked. 

“Of course!”

“I’M IN!” Jisung shouted with his hands in the air. And just like that, the house didn’t seem so empty anymore.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin meets the man of his dreams

The following Monday, Hyunjin grabbed his bag and headed off to school. He could walk to it with his eyes closed, and at certain moments he did. It was in those moments when he felt most at peace. He could close his eyes, feel the wind, and let go of everything. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, pulled it out, and laughed nervously, stopping in his tracks. What he saw on that screen was a text from Felix, one that made his heart beat fast.

**Lixie**

Sooooooo... you remember that guy I told you about? The cutieeeeee?

Well when you get here, text me. I want you two to meet. K?

Hyunjin took a deep breath in, and as he started walking again, he pushed the air out of his lungs. He was more alert, his heart pounding in his chest alongside a tightness. He was okay with people, but he was a little shy. What if the guy hated him? He didn't like the idea of Felix's friends not liking him. He ran his fingers through his slightly tangled hair, grunting against a particularly large knot. His feet seemed to sink into the cement as he traveled, he could feel the soles of his shoes grow heavy.  _ It's okay. If Felix likes him, it can't be that bad. It's just a new friend. _

He arrived at school more quickly than he would like, and he searched amongst the small crowds until he saw the silver hair in a sea of dark hair. Hyunjin skipped up to him, trying to shove his social anxiety down, and stopped once he was in Felix's field of vision.

"Jinnie!" Felix yelled out, a little too loudly. Hyunjin giggled as he looked at a few turned heads.

"Hi Lixie~" he cooed endearingly. The two hugged briefly, and then Felix wrapped his arm around Hyunjin's waist, big eyes gleaming in the pale sunlight that spilled across the sky.

"Come on, come on! I want you to meet Jeongin! He's super-duper fun, and I bet you will  _ love  _ him!" Hyunjin laughed lightly, allowing himself to be dragged along by the smaller man.

"Alright, alright. I can't wait to meet him." Hyunjin kept his eyes down as Felix guided him, once again trying to shove down the anxiety blooming within him. Moments later, he was stopped in front of a pair of nice, expensive-looking sneakers.

"Well, Jeongin, this is Hyunjin! Hyunjin, Jeongin!"

"Nice to finally meet you." Hyunjin froze, his body tensed slightly. He knew that voice. It was a voice that he associated with a sweet scent and the feeling of want dripping down his body. He could almost feel that same want now, as he looked up slowly to meet eyes with a familiar blue-haired man. The man looked the same as he had in his dream, shockingly so. His eyes were dark, pulling Hyunjin in. The hair was the same blue, falling down in short waves. His cheekbones were prominent, beautiful.

"Hyunjin?" Felix prodded, nervously. Hyunjin shook himself awake and pushed his hair back.

"Ah! Sorry! I, um...Jeongin, nice to meet you! My name is Jin,-uh Hyunjin! Yeah..." He trailed off and felt a faint flush creep up his neck. Jeongin smiled, it was sweet, yet with an air of mystery about it, as if the smile he gave wasn't the entire story. Suddenly, that very scent Hyunjin remembered from his dreams—it was there, right there, wrapping around him like a soothing blanket. He felt his body naturally relax.

"Mmmm," Felix hummed as he leaned into Hyunjin. Hyunjin was hyperaware of how Felix's small hand that was still placed around his waist traveled up slightly, then downward, fingers sliding a little bit underneath the waist of Hyunjin's jeans, an eager snake trying to get to its food. Hyunjin's eyelids fluttered at the feeling, but Felix's hand stopped only centimeters in.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me, Hyunjin," Jeongin giggled. "You're cute when you're shy, though." Hyunjin blushed at this.  _ Jeongin thought he was cute _ ? Hyunjin looked down at the other man's hands, the ones that had touched him in his dream. How was it possible? How had he dreamt of someone he had never met? Someone  _ real  _ that he had never met?

"Jeongin," Felix murmured in a low, rough voice. Was Felix just as affected by the man in front of him as Hyunjin was? Hyunjin couldn't tell, but now, looking at Felix, he remembered the second dream in which Jeongin was whispering in his ear, sweet words creeping up his spine, infecting his brain while Felix stood there and got himself off. Hyunjin suddenly felt Felix's warmth around him to be a different kind of warmth. There was something telling him to lower his hand and graze it against Felix's groin, but he didn't. Jeongin chuckled and suddenly the nectar-like scent was gone, and the thoughts that Hyunjin had of touching his best friend were ripped apart. Hyunjin blinked.  _ What just happened _ ?

"Ummm, well it's really nice to meet you, Jeongin. I look forward to getting to know you more. Felix has told me that you seem really nice. W-which you do! So..."  _ You do not need to go to the bathroom and jerk off _ , Hyunjin screamed in his brain. He could feel a semi in his pants, but he decided to ignore it.  _ You've never touched yourself in a public place, and you are not about to start now. _

"It's nice to meet you as well, Hyunjin," Jeongin said warmly. "Well, I guess I have to go to class. It's a bit weird, but it'll be worth it in the end, I suppose." Felix laughed, but Hyunjin didn't fully understand Jeongin's words. "Bye Felix. Bye Hyunjin." And with that, the blue-haired man walked away. Hyunjin turned to look at Felix who was shaking his head and looking up at his friend. 

“Anyway, now you’ve met, so we can start hanging out more! He’s so fun! I promise.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin nodded. “He seems sweet.” He wanted to tell Felix about the dreams, he wanted to tell Felix about the scent, but the words seemed trapped in his mouth.  _ Would he even believe me _ ?

“Okay,” Felix clapped his hands together excitedly. “Let’s go to class!” 

Hyunjin blinked as Felix skipped off toward the building that held their class.  _ What just happened _ ? He understood Felix wanting Hyunjin to meet Jeongin, but everything just happened so fast. Hyunjin found himself trailing behind Felix, confused, until he was sitting on his stool and facing the board, ready for his lesson. He still couldn't shake off the fact that he had  _ definitely  _ heard that voice before.  _ Definitely  _ seen that face before. Hyunjin wondered if they had perhaps met before, in another time and place. The young man sat and pondered, trying to bring back whatever memories could be brought back in order to fit this phenomenon in, yet he could not for the life of him make the puzzle pieces fit.

The rest of the day passed by as if time itself didn't particularly care to move forward. Hyunjin went to each class, which felt as though each one lasted double what it originally was meant to last. Somehow, he still had lunch around the same time, even though it felt much later. And somehow, school ended at 3 in the afternoon, just as it always did. The entire day, Hyunjin felt restless—as if perturbed by some outside force that he couldn't quite name. 

When his school day ended, Hyunjin made his way out the doors, only to find a familiar blue-haired man sitting on a bench outside, curiously staring at the clouds that crept among the vast blue skies, as if they were a bunch of shy cats afraid to come out of the shadows. 

Hyunjin took a deep breath in and made his way toward Jeongin.

"Er...hi," Hyunjin said politely. Jeongin stared at the clouds for a moment longer, which gave Hyunjin the impression that he hadn't heard him. He parted his lips to speak once more, but Jeongin eventually turned his head to face him and smile cutely.

"Oh, hi Hyunjin. How are you doing?" Hyunjin shrugged. He didn't know what it was about Jeongin that made him a bit more shy than he might have been with Felix's other friends.

"I-I'm good," Hyunjin mumbled, looking up at the sky, near the spot that Jeongin was observing. "It's really nice out today, isn't it?" Jeongin hummed in response as Hyunjin looked back down at him.

"I guess I like my weather a little bit warmer," Jeongin stated, "But this is nice too."

"Where are you from?" Hyunjin asked. "Lixie mentioned you moved here recently..."

"Lixie?"

"Oh, Felix." Jeongin chuckled.

"Yes, I know who you meant, I just didn't know he had a nickname. Lixie. That's so... _ cute _ ."

"Ah, haha I suppose so," Hyunjin blushed again and looked down at his feet, not even realizing that Jeongin hadn’t answered his question.

"Anyways, what can I do for you on a fine day such as this?" Jeongin inquired. Hyunjin shifted on his feet.

"I don't know, I just...saw you sitting here alone and...I know if I were new to an area I would have wanted someone to greet me when I was alone." Jeongin smiled and tilted his head in thought.

"You're so thoughtful," the blue-haired man sighed. "I was just sitting and thinking. I'm finished with my classes for the day, and I had nothing else to do.” Jeongin stood up and raised his arms above his head, clasping his hands together for a stretch. "And," Jeongin continued, lowering his arms. "I didn't really feel like going home just yet."

"Oh, I see," Hyunjin said plainly. He felt stupid. He didn't know how to respond. "W-well...erm..."

"Do you want to hang out a bit?" Jeongin asked brightly. "I don't know if you're busy, but I got nothing to do, and it would be nice to get to know some more people here." The wind blew slightly, and Hyunjin delicately shifted his rogue hair strands out of his face.

"I guess it would be okay. Which direction do you live? Maybe we could walk home together. No offense—it's just that I met you only a few hours ago, and I'm kind of selective about who gets to come to my house. I don't mean to offend you or anything." Jeongin smirked.

"Oh my! Did you think I meant for me to come over to your house? Goodness no. You'd have to woo me before I let you ride me." Hyunjin's face burned at this, and he opened his mouth but no words came out. Jeongin stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god did you see your face!? I'm so sorry, Hyunjin. I was just messing with you. I apologize, maybe it was too soon to joke like that. You just have this very pure nature about you and it makes me feel comfortable." Hyunjin blinked slowly, processing what Jeongin just said before bursting out into an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh! Haha! Yes, right. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just...surprised. It's okay to joke like that. You remind me a bit of my friend Jisung."

"Oh! Felix has mentioned him to me, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. Same goes for...oh what's his name. Youngmin? Somin? No..."

"Seungmin?"

"Yes!" Jeongin clapped his hands together, then pointed at Hyunjin. "Seungmin, thank you." Jeongin laughed cheerfully, and it sounded like a beautiful melody to Hyunjin. He could feel his shoulders relax.

"Yeah, I live down that road." Hyunjin turned his head to follow where Jeongin's hand pointed toward.

"Oh," Hyunjin said in surprise. "I live down that way too! We can definitely walk together then." Jeongin smiled and nodded. Jeongin reached down and grabbed his bag, then slung it over his shoulder. The two walked in silence for a few minutes. The image of Jeongin whispering to him and placing his hands upon Hyunjin suddenly came to the forefront of his mind. He could remember how Jeongin's breath felt against him—the low murmur of his voice in Hyunjin's ear. He wanted to say that he missed it, and wished for it to happen again, but it had never actually happened in the first place. Hyunjin started to talk in order to force those thoughts away.

"So, what's your major?"

"Oh, psychology. Human minds are fascinating, aren't they?" Jeongin said, perking up with interest. Hyunjin looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, I could definitely understand how someone would want to be a psych major. That would be pretty cool."

"What about you?" Jeongin asked.

"Oh, I'm majoring in Korean. I think it would be neat to teach Korean."

"Oooh, a teacher? You must be really smart."

"Ahhh, I guess?" Hyunjin shyly replied.

"Isn't all of that thinking kinda exhausting though? Like you never get a break from school, really. Wouldn't it be easier to do something that requires a lot less...I don't know...mental energy?"

"I'll admit, it does get exhausting. Well...from what I can tell. I am still in school, after all. That being said, I don't know if I would want to do something more mundane."

"You're really pretty, you know. You could probably be a-"

"Model," Hyunjin groaned. "I know. Everyone tells me. And I do a little bit here and there to make money, but no, it's not really something I want to always do."

"Aigoo, did I strike a chord? My apologies," Jeongin said sincerely. Hyunjin waved his hand.

"Sorry, no. Well, kind of, but it's not your fault. It's just...sometimes people have a tendency to focus on my looks and not much else. I want to be seen for a lot more than my looks, you know?"

"Ohh," Jeongin nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I can sympathize with that, I suppose. Maybe my outlook would be like yours if I were as gorgeous-"

"Are you joking?" Hyunjin stopped in his tracks and looked at the blue-haired male with such bewilderment that Jeongin laughed in surprise.

"What?" Jeongin asked. Hyunjin suddenly realized what he had blurted out, and his face became red quickly.

"A-ah! No! I just meant like...you know!" Hyunjin waved his hands around awkwardly. "You're so,  _ so  _ pretty! You could definitely be a model. I mean..."

"Oh goodness, thank you Hyunjin, baby," Jeongin purred and stepped close to the black-haired man. "So you think I'm pretty?" Hyunjin felt as though his brain were short-circuiting. That scent that he had come to associate Jeongin with seemed to flood his senses, and Jeongin stepped a mere foot away from him.

"I think your cologne smells nice," Hyunjin murmured without much thought. "Oh my god, that was so weird to say, wasn't it?" Hyunjin buried his face in his hands. He startled at the sensation of two strong hands prying his own hands away from his face, and he shyly looked back up at Jeongin.

"Thank you," Jeongin murmured. It was a familiar feeling, being in that position. It felt as if the only thing that mattered was the man in front of him. The rest of the world didn't really exist. "Hmmm, you know what we should do soon?" Jeongin asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"We should all go out sometime. You, me, Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung. All of your friends. To a club. Do you like clubs?" Hyunjin shrugged. He didn't have any strong feelings for or against them, but everything was moving so fast, and the scent was driving him crazy. 

"Um, I don't know, I guess they're fine. That would be fun..." Hyunjin mumbled.

"Sorry," Jeongin stepped back. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you. It's just that it's been a while since I've met people, and I get a bit overzealous at times."

"Oh, it's okay," Hyunjin mumbled and shifted on his feet. He began walking home without saying anything, and finally, after a moment said, "I think it could be fun to go out. You'd really like Jisung. I think you'd like Seungmin too, but be careful about overwhelming him."

"Ah, okay. Good to know."

"Also, there's this guy, Chan? He is kind of newer to the friend group, I guess..."

"Oh yeah, the guy Felix likes, right?" Hyunjin's eyes widened, and he briefly tripped and regained his balance.

"Wow, he told you that? He's usually a bit more private."

"Yes, but people have told me that I come across as someone you can tell anything to, and I certainly hope that people will trust me, you know? I like being someone like that to people. So I suppose that Felix just felt as though he could trust me in that way."

"Ah, yes you do have a magnifying quality about you. I'll admit it," Hyunjin giggled. Before he knew it, they had arrived at Hyunjin's house. "Oh, this is me. Are you much farther?" Jeongin shook his head.

"Nah, just about a block away."

"Wow, we live pretty close, huh?" Hyunjin said.

"Yeah, so it would seem," Jeongin replied. "I'll see you later, then, Hyunjin." And with that, Jeongin walked off. Hyunjin sucked in some air as he watched Jeongin leave, and then he quickly entered his house, dropped his backpack, took his shoes off, and booked it toward the bathroom. He didn't even close the door before he unbuttoned his pants, wrapped his hand around his semi-hard cock, and began pumping himself furiously. He panted desperately and closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Jeongin coming closer to him and holding his wrists. Hyunjin released into the toilet, shaking and groaning until he came down. It wasn't something he made a habit of. He didn't understand why his libido had spiked so suddenly. It took a moment for him to regain total awareness, but once he did, his chest tightened and a heavy wave of guilt crashed down on him, unrelenting and unapologetic. He just met Jeongin, and there he was being  _ disgusting  _ and masturbating to the very thought of him. Shame seemed to shackle his wrists, as if a heavy weight was dragging him down into the depths of a great and terrifying ocean.

"What the hell is wrong with me," Hyunjin sighed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone is even reading this but if you are I hope you're enjoying it so far <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin has a bit of a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! I'm so sorry this is so late. School got crazy and then kpop was burning to the ground with everything going on and I couldn't bring myself to write about Hyunjin again until recently. Anyways I miss him so GD much i still cry a lot. But! He will return to us and that's all that matters to me. Anyways I can write again so here is ch 5.

Hyunjin sat in the grass, listening to the crickets chirping in the distant trees, as the setting sun cast a purple haze over the sky. The wind brushed through his hair, and he fiddled with his phone while he waited for Jisung to respond. Jisung had only agreed to move in a couple of days ago; still, he jumped into action just as passionately as he did everything else- which is to say, extremely. Jisung told his roommate that he was going to continue to pay rent until he could find someone to take over his part of the lease. Then, Jisung decided to start packing immediately, tired of living with his roommate, Jackson, who just threw parties and blasted music at odd hours. Jisung was meant to come by and drop some things off at the house tonight, so he was waiting for the "Omw" text that he was bound to get any minute. Instead, what he got was a familiar, sweet scent that filled his senses. It took him a moment to register it, but once he had, he laid down and licked his lips.  _ I must be asleep _ , Hyunjin reasoned to himself, through his foggy brain. He inhaled the scent deeply, and as he did, he could feel his nipples start to perk up and his dick twitch.

"Mmmm," Hyunjin hummed, almost like a kitten purring. He closed his eyes, but moments later they shot open again at the feeling of his phone vibrating in his slackened grip.  _ Oh, I'm not dreaming _ ? Hyunjin sat up and looked around for the source of the scent, yet could find none. He looked at his phone.

**Jisung**

Omw

_ Fuck _ , Hyunjin thought. Now he was horny, and a man that he had fantasized about in his dreams was on his way over.  _ Oh, fuck _ . Hyunjin's toes curled, as a particular wave of the scent washed over him. His back arched, and his mouth fell open. His dick started feeling constricted in his pants, and without any thought to it, he stripped completely naked. He was starting to feel too hot. He shouldn't have been feeling hot. It was a nice, cool night only moments ago. Hyunjin inhaled the scent again, as he wrapped his hand around his hardening cock, legs spread— _ like a good whore _ .  _ I want to be such a good whore. _

_ Wait. _

_ What? _

That wasn't a thought that Hyunjin had before. He let go of his cock, as difficult as it was, and looked around. Shame burst through him once more. What if his neighbors had seen? He was about to stand up, but then he thought back to the orgy dream, and he could almost hear the snap of fingers and the low demand.

_ "Cum." _

Hyunjin's body took him by surprise, and before he realized what was happening, his legs shook as an orgasm hit him. It was the hardest, most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life.  _ Holy shit _ . It took him a solid couple of minutes before he could properly see again. He looked down to see the grass in front of him covered with white liquid, a few droplets on his stomach as well. Hyunjin's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed his boxers and pants, shoving them back on himself before he grabbed his shirt and ran into the house. He didn't even look to see if neighbors were nearby, he was too filled with shame. Through the shame, though, he felt  _ amazing.  _ He felt tired, but he felt good. It truly was the best orgasm of his life, and although he wasn't sure what caused it, he chalked it up to the fact that that one dream had truly been something else. Not only that, but that  _ voice _ . Low. Commanding. Dominating. Hyunjin's mind was once again brought back to that blue-haired man, Jeongin. He didn't know why, but he had dreamt of that man, and it was always sexual. He wondered if Jeongin had ever had sex. He wondered if Jeongin even liked men. He wondered if Jeongin would be as good at sex as what Hyunjin felt when he thought of him.

Hyunjin's mind raced 1000 miles per minute as he rushed inside, took a tissue, and cleaned his stomach of any cum that might have hit him. He flushed it in the toilet, so that he wouldn't have to think about it, and then threw his shirt back on. Once he was fully clothed again, he breathed deeply and pushed his hair back. The air returned to its normal temperature. He tried not to think about it too much, because he had no explanation. Hyunjin didn't believe in ghosts, and it was too frightening to think that he might be wrong. What if he was really being haunted? The young man sat on his bed, thanking himself for bringing people he trusted into his home. If Jisung were here, and perhaps Seungmin, eventually, then maybe it wouldn't be a problem. Maybe whatever was happening would go away. He'd at least feel safe. The sound of the front door bursting open surprised Hyunjin so much that he fell off of the bed and onto the floor with a groan, heart nearly bursting out of his chest. He stood up quickly and ran to the front, only to bolt straight into his blonde-haired friend.

"Ah!" Jisung cried out, surprised by the tall body almost knocking him over. He dropped the three bags that he was carrying (filled with different items that Hyunjin didn't pay much attention to), and Hyunjin backed away slowly, laughing.

"Oh my God, Jisung. Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to..."

"Pffft," Jisung waved a hand in the air dismissively before collecting his bags. "You're good, man."

"Here, let me help you with that," Hyunjin offered as he grabbed one of Jisung's bags, and with an embarrassed blush from barreling into the shorter man, led him to the guest bedroom, where his friends had stayed only a couple of nights before. The two men dropped the bags along the wall by the door, and Hyunjin turned to Jisung, whose grin was practically eating his face.

"What?" Hyunjin chuckled.

"Nothing. Just...so fucking happy to be getting out. Seriously, thank you." Hyunjin smiled.

"It's really no problem. I'm...doing it for me just as much as I'm doing it for you, so I'm just happy you said yes."

"Awwww," Jisung cooed, wrapping his arms around the tall, black-haired man and squeezing the air straight out of his lungs. "Our little baby is all alooooone! So sad!!"

"If you don't let go of me right now..." Hyunjin said in a threatening manner, wheezing through the pressure Jisung was putting on his lungs.

"Then nothing," Jisung laughed, letting go of Hyunjin. "You couldn't break a pencil 'cause you'd feel too guilty toward the pencil. There's no way you'd be able to do shit to me." Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at the other man, who just laughed and stuck his right back out at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin and Jisung moved to the living room and turned on the Xbox connected to Hyunjin's television. The two men sprawled out across the couch, Hyunjin slinging his legs over Jisung's, and the two battled it out on Overwatch, shouting at each other and laughing when the other messed up. An hour passed before it was time for Jisung to head home. They hugged goodbye, and Hyunjin watched as Jisung drove off. The young man closed the door behind him and looked around the house. The T.V. was still playing the start screen music from Overwatch, so he moved to turn it off. He looked around the house again, biting his lip. After what seemed like half an hour, Hyunjin moved to the guest bedroom and laid down on the floor next to Jisung's bags. He didn't know what it was, but there was an unsettling feeling looming about him. It was like someone was watching him, but Hyunjin knew that couldn't be right. He wasn't even near a window, and it wasn't something he had felt with Jisung around. He felt a little calmer sitting next to Jisung's things. Less alone. Once he felt better, Hyunjin got up and went to his backpack in the front. He had done some homework earlier, but he figured he could always do more before he went to sleep.

Once Hyunjin felt as though his head would burst, he put his notebook and papers back in his backpack, then got himself ready for bed. He was nervous about closing his eyes. He didn't really want to dream about more sex. He didn't want to dream about Seungmin, or Jisung...or even Felix. He definitely didn't want to dream about Jeongin again. It was embarrassing, and he wanted to be a functioning human being around Felix's new friend. He definitely wouldn't be able to look the man in the eye if his dreams continued like this. Eventually, Hyunjin drifted off to sleep. Finally, it was a completely dreamless sleep.

\-----------

The next day, Hyunjin found himself looking for Jeongin as he walked to school. He wondered if Jeongin usually left around the same time he did. It might be nice to walk together, since they walked the same path. Hyunjin walked slowly to school, checking behind him occasionally, just to see if he would catch sight of the blue hair. He never did, but when he arrived at school and made his way to his first class, diving in and out of crowds of students, he found the tall, blue-haired man talking to a familiar, much smaller redhead. 

"Oh! Hyunjin!" Jeongin smiled and waved, being the first to see Hyunjin walk up to them. Felix spun around and grinned, running up and hugging Hyunjin before he even reached them.

"Hi~" Felix purred into Hyunjin's chest as he squeezed him tightly. Hyunjin let out a small grunt at the pressure. He patted Felix on the head, and the two pulled back from each other. Jeongin pushed himself off of the wall that he was leaning on and joined them.

"Hi," Hyunjin smiled softly.

"Hi," Jeongin responded with a small smile and a tilt of his head. Hyunjin forced himself to think about how cute Jeongin was, rather than how absolutely fucking hot he was. It didn't do too much good. Yes, Jeongin was cute, but he was also just exuding the biggest dick energy that Hyunjin had ever felt from someone. Something about the man before him made him want to lay on his back and just submit to him like some submissive pup.

"Well," Felix said. "I'm going to get to class. Uh..." Felix looked in between the two men and smiled. "I guess I'll see you there in a bit, Jinnie." Felix skipped off into the crowd while the other two men watched. Hyunjin felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he realized that he was once again alone with Jeongin.

"I looked for you while I was walking to school today."  _ Fucking idiot. _

"Oh?" Jeongin inquired curiously, a hint of teasing in his voice. "Did you want to walk to school together?"

"Oh! I-I um...I didn't mean like—no no. We don't have to do something like  _ that _ . I mean we could. I just was curious 'cause you get here so early..." Hyunjin realized he was rambling. "And...yep," he ended stupidly. Jeongin laughed, a sound that made Hyunjin want to drop all of his defenses around the man and just fall into his embrace.  _ What the hell is it about this guy? _

"Well, I think it would be pretty cool to have someone to walk with. I usually just get here early because I have absolutely nothing better to do. But, really...I wouldn't mind walking to school with someone." Hyunjin wanted to just jump off a cliff at that point. He giggled nervously.

"A-ah...okay. Yeah, I think that makes sense. And we live near each other."

"Exactly! Want to walk home together today?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice," Hyunjin said shyly. Jeongin reached out and placed his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Felix was right. You are so nice and well-behaved. You really are such a good boy, aren't you?" Hyunjin immediately melted into Jeongin's touch. Something like electricity seemed to be coursing through every vein in his body. Hyunjin's only response was a small parting of his lips and a small huff of air. The moment Jeongin withdrew his hand, it was as if Hyunjin plummeted back to Earth directly from Heaven. It left him dizzy and slightly out of it. "See you later," Jeongin said before walking off.

Hyunjin almost got lost on his way to class, blindly stumbling his way there, mind stuck on that feeling when Jeongin touched him. There was something so odd about the way Jeongin was affecting him. Nothing made sense to him anymore.  _ How is it possible to dream about someone real when you've never met them before? Why do I get affected so strongly around this man? Why do I feel like that when he touches me? And why did him calling me a 'good boy' feel like it was the most important thing I have ever heard in my entire life? _

Hyunjin finally made it to where he was sitting on the stool next to Felix, who seemed to sense his dazed state, because the next thing he knew, the redhead was violently shaking him.

"Yah!" Hyunjin smacked Felix's tiny hands off of him. Felix giggled and faced the front of the room.

"Sorry, you just looked like you really needed to be shaken awake." Hyunjin stuck his tongue out, and Felix followed suit.

"Hey are you up for helping Jisung move in this next weekend?"

"I am," Felix nodded thoughtfully. "I'll ask Chan if he wants to join us. Jeongin can help too."

"Hey, Jeongin hasn't even met Jisung yet. And Chan and Jisung aren't like...super close or anything. Don't you think that's a bit unfair of you?" Felix sighed and shrugged.

"Oh please. Jeongin will be fine. So will Chan. It's all good baby~" Hyunjin laughed at the response.

"I guess it would be nice to get some extra hands. And Chan is so strong, too. That will definitely be helpful."

"Ooooh, you know what? Jeongin looks so strong too! Doesn't he? I mean he looks so thin but when you see his arms they are so thick. That man has some  _ muscle mass _ ." Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow up.

"Done a lot of observation over his arms, have we?" He teased his friend. Felix hit him on the shoulder just as the teacher walked in. "Anyway," Felix brought his voice to a whisper. "It's fine. I think that it will be something we can all do as like...a bonding experience or whatever. I'm sure Jeongin would like to meet Seungmin and Jisung anyway."

"Will Chan have time?"

"I don't know. Hopefully." Felix sighed. "I wish he'd just...drop out of school, sometimes." Hyunjin chuckled.

"He could be your house-husband." Felix's eyes lit up at this.

"That sounds divine."

\---------

The rest of his classes went by quickly, before lunch. Hyunjin grabbed a pre-packaged bulgogi and rice dish, stuck it in the microwave, and then joined Jisung and Seungmin with his hot meal.

"Hey nerd," Seungmin said, not even looking up from his phone.

"Hi loser," Hyunjin said, sitting down across from Jisung and next to Seungmin. Hyunjin reached over and flicked Seungmin on the head, causing the younger man to shoot Hyunjin a glare. The two men broke into giggles while Jisung rolled his eyes.

"You two are so weird sometimes."

"Oh, says  _ you _ !" Seungmin shot back.

"Okay, okay children," Hyunjin said. "Settle down!"

"Oh, um... hello..." The three men looked up to see Minho, Jisung's crush standing before them awkwardly, holding a tray topped with plenty of lunch.

"Hey! Minho!" Seungmin smirked at Jisung. "You should sit next to Jisung there." Jisung's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"W-wha..."

"Oh, did I not tell you that I asked Minho to join us at lunch?" It was clear from Seungmin's expression that it was something he had intentionally left out.

"Is it um...okay?" Minho asked shyly.

"Yeah!" Jisung blurted out far too loudly. "Ahem, I mean...yes it is totally cool. I don't know if you remember me but we had-"

"English together last semester. And we went to high school together too, didn't we?" Minho sat down next to Jisung and tilted his head to the side. Even Hyunjin was blown away by how cute the action was.

"Ah," Jisung scratched his head. "Yeah, that's right. I can't believe you remember that." Jisung reached for his glass of water and began to drink.

"Well, it's hard to forget when there's a cute guy in your classes." Jisung immediately choked on the water, liquid spilling done his chin and dripping from his nose.

"Aigoo," Seungmin said before standing up and speed-walking over to the table with napkins. Hyunjin laughed as Seungmin made his way back. He grabbed some napkins from the younger, and the two of them reached across the table to help clean up the thoroughly embarrassed Jisung. Minho smiled softly and waited patiently in silence.

"Sorry, that was so...." Jisung mumbled, staring at his lunch.

"Cute," Minho mumbled just as quietly. Jisung's cheeks burned red, so Hyunjin figured it was time to step in and save the poor man.

"Anyway, Minho. It's nice of you to join us. Feel free to join us for lunch whenever you'd like!" Minho smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I'm not...very good at meeting people, I'm not going to lie. But Seungmin was really kind when we were partnered up in class today, and after talking for a bit he invited me to have lunch with all of you." Hyunjin smiled.

"Yeah, that's our Minnie. He really is the sweetest."

"Even if he has a very strong demonic side to him as well," Jisung added. Hyunjin laughed at this.

"I mean, you are not wrong."

"Oh, by the way, Hyunjinnie." Hyunjin turned to Seungmin.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking that I would like to move in with you and Jisung. I think that it would be really fun. As long as I don't have to share a bathroom or a bedroom." Hyunjin shook his head.

"Nah, three rooms, three bathrooms, and three people. Sounds ideal to me."

"Agreed~" Jisung sang.

"What's your major?" Seungmin changed the topic. And just like that, Hyunjin gained a second housemate and felt infinitely less alone.

\----

Hyunjin's last class of the day passed a little bit more slowly than the ones in the morning, yet it still wasn't as excruciating as it tends to be on some days. Hyunjin walked outside after class to find Jeongin in the same spot, looking at the sky once again.

"Do you often come out here to this spot?" Hyunjin asked, as he reached the blue-haired man. Jeongin smiled and looked over at Hyunjin.

"Yeah. It's a nice spot."

"It is." There was a moment of silence before Jeongin rolled his shoulders and stood up.

"Okay, you ready to head home?" Hyunjin nodded his head.

The two men started walking down the street headed home. After a few blocks, Hyunjin noticed Jeongin looking around before looking over at Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked at Jeongin and stopped in his tracks. Jeongin did the same.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Jeongin whispered. The sweet scent that was slowly eroding Hyunjin's sanity pervaded the air once more, filling his lungs and fogging his mind.

"I..." Hyunjin couldn't think well enough to form proper sentences. Jeongin took a step forward. Hyunjin took a step back. Jeongin, a step forward. Hyunjin, a step back. They continued this until Hyunjin's back hit the wooden fence to some house's backyard. Jeongin cocked his head to the side, looking at the black-haired man through half-lidded eyes. Hyunjin's breath hitched.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Jeongin murmured in Hyunjin's ear. Hyunjin didn't even notice that he nodded his head. All that was running through his mind was,  _ please, please, please.  _ Jeongin chuckled. "Good boy."

It was the best kiss Hyunjin had ever experienced in his life, not that he had experienced many. The moment Jeongin's lips connected with his, it was as if nothing existed except for Jeongin. Nothing was important. He didn't need to eat. He didn't need to sleep. He didn't need to breathe. He just needed to keep Jeongin's lips on his. It was the most intense experience he had ever had. Jeongin tasted sweet, like honey. In fact, when Jeongin's tongue slipped into Hyunjin's mouth, a thin substance seemed to trickle down his throat, which he eagerly drank down. It hadn't crossed his brain that that wasn't normal. It didn't matter. It was so delicious, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He didn't want to. Jeongin's hands grasped Hyunjin's hips, and Hyunjin melted into the embrace. Eventually, Jeongin pulled back, leaving Hyunjin panting and whining.

"Awww," Jeongin cooed in amusement. "Humans are so fucking cute when they've drunk ambrosia." Hyunjin didn't really understand what Jeongin meant. It didn't matter. He needed Jeongin's lips on his again. Hyunjin lurched forward but Jeongin held him back.

"Patience, little one. You don't want to drink too much. You'll die." Hyunjin smiled as Jeongin caressed his face. "Of course, with ambrosia in your system, you would die for me. Something about that is so fucking hot. I could fuck you until you're drained, right here and you would enjoy every fucking second of it..." Hyunjin smiled, although he really couldn't comprehend the words coming from Jeongin's mouth. It didn't matter. He reached down and began palming himself desperately trying to get pressure on his aching cock.

"Fuck..." Jeongin licked his lips hungrily. "Come on. Let's get you home. I want to watch you cum. I'm so hungry~"

Jeongin practically guided Hyunjin back to his house. Hyunjin felt a warmth in his body. It felt as if he had already orgasmed multiple times. He felt somewhat tired, but also really good. Jeongin was touching him, arm around Hyunjin's waist, so Hyunjin was happy. He could still taste the honey-like substance on his tongue. He kept licking his lips, desperate to try and keep the taste lingering.

"I was going to wait longer before feeding," Jeongin sighed. "But you are just so delicious. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Once again, Hyunjin didn't bother responding. He was too focused on getting home. It felt like hours, Hyunjin having to remind himself to put one foot forward, and then the other. They continued like that until Hyunjin unlocked his house and stepped inside. The moment the door was closed, Hyunjin whimpered and practically threw himself onto Jeongin. Their lips clashed painfully for a moment before Hyunjin was held back.

"Oh, baby. I could devour you  _ right now _ . But, then I'd have to go find another source of food. And I  _ really _ don't want to do that." Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrow.  _ What the hell was Jeongin saying?  _ "Anyway," Jeongin continued. "Let's go to your bedroom, Hyunjin. I want to watch you make yourself cum." Hyunjin sighed dreamily and led Jeongin mindlessly to his room. He threw his clothes off of his body, not even considering being shy about being naked in front of someone he had only just met. He pumped a handful of lotion and hurriedly laid down on the bed, wrapping his long, veiny hand around his thick cock, applying just enough pressure as he slid his hand up and down. The sweet scent seemed to nearly drown him, as he felt the warmth pool in his abdomen.  _ Oh god, I wanna cum _ .  _ Wanna be a good boy. Wanna cum. _

Hyunjin didn't even remember that Jeongin was in the same room at this point. He just knew that the most important thing in the world was that he got to cum as soon as possible. His toes curled. His legs shook. He couldn't even see and was no longer aware of anything except how absolutely amazing he felt at that moment.  _ Cum. Cum. Cum. _

"Cum." Hyunjin barely registered Jeongin's voice, but suddenly he was seeing white and letting out a cry as the orgasm washed over him like a tsunami might wipe out an entire city. It was strong, intense, all-consuming. Hyunjin blacked out. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! It helps me keep going with my writing :D


End file.
